But Maybe You Were My Everything
by UnderTheSkiesDontLie
Summary: Monsters are real and they can take any shape/form. Monsters do not just appear in your dreams, but they also tend to be walking right in front of you and you don't even realize. I lost my mother and was saved by a team. I wasn't afraid to lose anything else since I had nothing to lose but when you have someone that means a lot to you...well, you'll get the idea.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one: Drowning Nightmare**

" _ **The monsters will come, and you won't be able to run away when they come after you. The ones out there. And they will tear you apart and eat you up all while you're still alive."**_

 _3:05 am_

Mom woke me up in panic and gave no time for me to ask what was going on or for her to explain. All she said was, "We have an emergency." To, "Grab whatever you can and meet me outside in five." I was too tired to comprehend whatever she was telling me but when I saw my mom throwing clothes to the floor while searching whatever it was in her drawers made me realize one thing; something is definitely wrong.

Okay, I know the panicking voice should be a clue but when you're half a sleep you don't really hear what people are really saying until you actually see what is really going on. The first clue was how pale my mom looked and how her hands where shaking. I heard her mumble but I couldn't hear her what she was saying. I saw her phone lying on top of her bed, sitting beside an almost empty suit case. The screen would light up and vibrate. I couldn't see who was calling her.

"Mom?" I walked in to her room, "What's going on?"

My mom's hair was a mess. She usually has her straight black hair up into a tight ponytail but right now it was set down and had pillow head printed at the back of her head. Her skin was pale, she had dark circles around her eyes, she had worry lines across her forehead and at the corner of her eyes. She looked like she just seen a ghost. I saw her holding two passports in her hand and grabbed her jacket then looked at me, "We have to go." She told me in a hurry.

"Go where?" I asked her. She rushed past me, leaving the room and I just stood there watching her go to my room which was across from hers and grabbed my jacket and my black and white converse.

Before I could say anything else, we heard someone or something break the windows from downstairs. I jumped and my mom grabbed me by the arm, leading us downstairs.

"Mom, what's going on?!" I panicked. My eyes widened when I saw her holding a gun. I never seen my mom hold a gun before, and the way she looked and the way she held it made me feel a little scared of her.

When we walked downstairs, mom pushed me to the front door when we heard another window break coming from the kitchen. I saw two men dressed in black running down the hallways and saw my mom point the gun at them. She pulled the trigger and hit the first man on his chest and the second man on his right shoulder. That didn't stop them from approaching towards us and that didn't put them down. Whatever they are, they were not human. The fact that the bullet didn't kill them, their eyes were glowing bright red in the dark.

"Get in the car!" Mom shouted. I quickly jumped inside the car and before I had the chance to buckle, my mom pulled forward causing for me to place both hands on the dashboard so I won't fly through the windshield. We heard gunshots fired behind us and one went through the back windshield and across the front windshield. That one bullet caused the whole window crack.

"I can't see." Mom commented. She swerved down the road and if she breaks we would slide and flip over since the roads were covered in ice and snow. I quickly pulled the seat back and placed both my feet on the windshield, pulled my knees up to my chest and kicked with all the strength that I had. It was no use. My mom just grabbed her gun and shot three times and punched the windshield only once making all the glass falling everywhere.

The cold wind hit us hard and I started to shiver uncontrollably.

"Mom, what is going on? Who are those men?" I somehow managed to ask through my clenched teeth and quivering jaw. I noticed that my mom's knuckle were turning white when she clenched hard on the steering wheel.

She turned to look at me with wide doe eyes, "Those are not men, Andy."

"What?" I looked behind for no known reason. I guess just to see that we weren't being followed, "What do you mean that they are not men?" I mean, I don't need to see their parts to confirm that.

"They are dangerous." She ignored my question. Someone was flashing at us from the back with the beam lights. The lights were so bright that I had to cover my eyes from getting blind.

"But why are they chasing us?" I asked my mom again. And again she just ignored my questions, "In the glove department there's a small brown pouch. Grab it and put it away in your jacket." I did what I was told and saw a small brown pouch bag at the corner of the glove department. I saw small stains on the pouch bag and something was glowing inside. Whatever it was felt warm at the palm of my hand and at the same time I felt unsafe having it there.

"Listen to me carefully, Andrea. Whatever you do, keep this safe. Guard it with your life until you see Optimus-"

"What is this?" I cut her off and started to panic. "Listen, Andy…" But before my mom could say anything else, I heard tires screeching and some kind of mechanical voice. Mom looked back and quickly pushed me down, "Get down!" She shouted. When she pushed me down, I managed to see what it was attacking us or where that mechanical noise was coming from.

In front of us stood what seemed a robot. It is just like you have seen in the tv's, movies, like how you imagined it when you read books; however, this one was tall, maybe around 27 feet. It's body blend in the dark and the only thing that you could see was the glowing blue lights across its chest. I saw its head, but it didn't have a face. It seems like it had a helmet on and a small window with green lights glowing.

The robot was moving towards us. Mom pulled up, shifted the gears to reverse and pressed on the gas. She didn't get far enough from the danger zone and hit a car behind us. The black and red car didn't stop, instead it pushed us towards the robot.

"Mom!" I shouted at her. I tried to unbuckle myself while mom started to shoot at the car behind us. Before you know it, the car behind us pushed us so hard that we started to slide across the road. Mom tried to stop and I started to scream so loud. Someone shot at us, causing for the car to spin uncontrollably and turned over, heading down hill.

I felt like a rag doll being pushed around and everything happened so quick. The world around us spinning so fast and I screamed like that would somehow stop this nightmare. The worst part is that I saw how my mom was being tossed around, her head hitting the driver side window. Then, finally when I thought everything stopped, it got really quiet. I looked at my mom. She was barely conscious; I saw her flick her eyes very faintly.

"Mom?" I groaned in pain. I tried to unbuckle myself but the belt was stuck to the latch. All of a sudden, I felt the car tipping forward and cold water slipping through the gaps.

We were pushed to a lake.

I pushed at my mom, "Mom. Mom please wake up!" I pushed her shoulder and she would just moan. I tried to look for something sharp to cut my belt and get us out but every second that I lost was another second that we got deeper into the lake. The cold water was almost halfway through the car. The cold water felt like thousands of needles pinching my skin. I kept on calling my mom out but she would just mumble something.

I couldn't understand what she was saying. It sounded like she was trying to say run or Ron. I heard explosions from behind us and I tried to scream for help but it was no use. This was it, this is how my life is going to end.

"Momma, please wake up." I cried this time. She managed to open her eyes but there was no life in them. However, she managed to speak one last time, "Optimus…" she slurred through her last breath. The water already made it through the car and I tried to get the damn seat belt off but I couldn't. I felt too weak to move and had no sharp object to cut the belt to set my mom and myself free. This was it, this is how I was going to die; being chased by some kind of robots that are after the object that my mom handed to me.

The cold water made it through the car and even though I was buckled, I felt myself being lifted up from the seat. I was almost floating. My mom was already unconscious and her body was floating upwards towards the car's roof. Her hair floated around her head and blood tinted the clear water. I tried to reach for her hand and when I almost had her my body started to jerk, placing both hands on my throat while trying to gasp for air. I tried to keep my mouth shut from avoiding of swallowing water but my body reacted and swallowed hard.

It was over. The cold, dark water took us over and I started to see darkness. I tried to fight off death and grab my mom's hand once more but when I reached towards her, something else was pulling me away.

Death was pulling me away from my only family that I ever had and it was because of those damn monsters that I have never seen.

Hello fellow readers!

I just have a quick announcement regarding that I do not own Transformers, only Hasbro does! All I own are my OC's and minor OOC's. Quotes/lyrics will be credited at the end of each chapter!

Enjoy!

B

Cites:

" _ **The monsters will come, and you won't be able to run away when they come after you. The ones out there. And they will tear you apart and eat you up all while you're still alive."**_ Used by Carol Peletier; The Walking Dead


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: Taking It All In**

The silver-haired Warrior busted through the bay doors and called out for the Chief Medical Officer, "Ratchet!" Sideswipe carried the human femme in his human arms. Both of them were leaving trails of water but Sideswipe didn't care at the moment; he didn't care that he was wet because he didn't feel cold, he didn't care if his good clothes were ruined and stained in blood because he knows he can always replace them. At the moment, all he cared is for the young femme's life. She was soaking wet, her skin was blue and she was bleeding from the corner of her head. The femme looked lifeless and in his human arms and he didn't like how she looked and he didn't like that one feeling that she won't make it.

"RATCHET!" He shouted once more when he rushed through the med bay. Jolt immediately came in, "What's the ruckus?" Sideswipe place the femme down the cot, "Get me Ratchet." He ordered.

"Who is she?" Jolt was in his holoform just like Sideswipe since he interacts with humans most of the time. Jolt saw the femme on the cot but couldn't completely take a good look at her since Sideswipe was hovering over her

Sideswipe turned around angrily, "For primus sake, Get Ratchet!" He shouted at Jolt. The CMO assistant noticed that the femme skin was blue and he immediately knew that she was gone.

"Sides…"

"GO!" The Warrior shouted while he started to take off his wet clothes and then proceeded to take the femme's clothes off. Jolt left to look for Ratchet and Sideswipe quickly got the femme on the nude. Most of her body was covered in bruises and cuts, with his optics he scanned her body temperature and it was dangerously low. Sideswipe never thought that he would have to get nude for a stranger, "Guess this is your lucky day, femme." He tried to lightened things up. Sideswipe laid down next to the young femme, placed his arm under her and pulled her next to him to warm her up. With his other arm, he hugged her really tight. Sideswipe didn't know how cold she felt but checked up on her temperature once more, "Primus, why aren't you warming up?!" He tried everything that he could think of, pulling blankets up to them, rubbing his human hands across her body to create heat. All this felt weird for him. Of course, he is used to feeling up on femme, but not unconscious one AND of course with the permission.

"Come on femme, start warming up. Give me a sign that you'll pull through." He scanned her body once, twice, and three times. Sideswipe would look up on world wide web and type in her symptoms. He came across a website and according to she had hypothermia. He needed to remove her wet clothes which he already done, call for emergency, and list of many things that he has done. Sideswipe was starting to get aggravated until one thing that he came across: check for a pulse. It says that if there is a pulse to start a CPR, "I can do that." He thought to himself.

With his index and middle finger he felt for a pulse on her neck and wrist. There was pulse but very faint, "That's good enough." He quickly got off, put on his wet pants on and proceeded to process of CPR. He placed one hand on her chest and another hand over his hand and started to push down. He pinched the bridge of her nose, opened her mouth to blow in and push down again. He continued until Ratchet got in the room.

Sideswipe right away told him about the situation. Ratchet told him to move but the Warrior refused to move an inch, fearing that if he stopped the femme might go offline. The last thing he wanted was to have a dead femme on his hands. Literally.

"Sideswipe, move so I can do my work." Ratchet pulled him away by his shoulder, "And for Primus sake, put on some shirt."

When Ratchet pulled over his stethoscope he froze half way before he checked the femme's heartbeat. His human optics widened when the CMO recognized her, "Sideswipe, where did you find her?" The medical officer quickly assumed that the Warrior was on his games again.

"We picked up a signal when the Decepticons were around. Bumblebee and I weren't sure where it was coming from." Sideswipe explained, "We saw tire marks and broken glasses on the road. There were signs that whatever happened there, the Decepticons got to them before us. That's when Bumblebee scouted the perimeter and saw a car sunk in deep the lake." Ratchet didn't have to hear the rest. At the moment, the CMO was not worried about the Decepticons, what he was worried about and managed to ask was, "Where is her birth mother?"

Sideswipe didn't reply, he just gave a sorry look and looked down at his feet. After a few seconds he said, "She was far too gone to be saved." The scout reported to Sideswipe when he tried to resuscitate the femme's mother (both of them did not know at that moment.)

Ratchet returned to save the femme. He started with the CPR while instructed Jolt to get warm blankets, chemical hot packs and to advice the nurses to prepare warm liquids for when she wakes up.

"I tried that." Sideswipe told Ratchet when he saw him struggling.

Ratchet ignored him and continued to count as he followed the CPR routine. The Warrior saw Jolt coming in with the items that he was instructed with and the Nurses following behind him with machines, tubes, wires, and monitors.

"Start the IV!" Ratchet shouted. It's been twenty minutes already and the young femme still hasn't respond. There were tons of fluids inside of lungs and he needed to get it out.

"She's gone too, Ratchet. I think you should stop." Sideswipe suggested. That's when Bumblebee walked in and saw the whole commotion.

Ratchet glared at the Warrior, "When there's a beat there is a chance."

"How many chances can you take before she offlines?"

"As many as I can." He snapped back.

When Ratchet saw that the femme wasn't reacting, he followed to his last option; with his hand he created a fist and punched once on her chest causing for her to vomit out all the water that she swallowed. Jolt and Ratchet rushed towards her sides to aid her by patting her back and asking her questions. However, when she was done vomiting, she passed out once more.

"Is she going to live?" Bumblebee asked. The scout was standing behind the Warrior, Sideswipe glanced at him then at the medic, waiting for an answer. Sideswipe, deep down, he did hope for her to live but then at the same type, she is better off dead than being miserable in this new world order.

Bumblebee on the other hand, he really hoped that she lives. She is far way too young to die and has a lot to live for.

Ratchet looked at the two Autobots, "She is stable…for now."

The medic knows who this young femme is and who her mother was. Ratchet only seen this femme once and hoped that he will never see them again as they were set off to a better life. But, Optimus was right; once someone comes across to them, there will always be danger. No matter who you are.

Andy's P.O.V.

I never learned how to swim for two reasons: I am scared of drowning (which already happened) and I am scared of the oceans. I am scared of the vast, deep, cold, dark ocean and never rising up to the surfaces.

Fortunately, I didn't drown at an ocean, but a lake. I still feel like I am floating, I can feel the cold water, my hair floating around my face, my lungs burning up but I was still floating. I wanted to breathe fresh air, I wanted to swim towards the surface but as much as I tried to go up I felt like I was going ten feet down. I opened my mouth to scream but only formed bubbles.

I felt stuck.

I felt like this wasn't going to end.

I saw my mom swimming towards me, her hands reaching at me but I couldn't reach for her. I saw her mouth move, like as if she was trying to talk under the water but only bubbles came out from her mouth and somehow I knew what she was trying to tell me.

Optimus.

I wanted to call out for my mom, I want her back. I want her to tell me that everything will be okay and this is just a dream.

I want to wake up.

I shut my eyes close and thought to myself to wake up because if this is how I was dying, it was slow and painful.

I was starting to lose control and tried again to swim up, I tried so hard and screamed with all my might. I was about to give up when I was close to the surface and reach towards the bright lights. I could almost see the night sky and the shinning moon until I started to hear someone else, "Andrea…" A deep male voice said my full name. It's been a while since someone has said my full name. Only my mom called me Andrea whenever I was in trouble.

The voice sounded so far and I was so close to the surface, I was so close to have my head out of the water.

"Andrea, can you hear me?" I felt being pulled down again. No, no this can't be happening. Either let me die or let me live, why can't I choose my own fate? Everything got dark again; I am being swallowed into the black abyss.

"Andrea, can you move your fingers?" What? This wasn't making any sense. I felt someone touching my wrist. "Can you open your eyes?" The same voice asked.

"She's brain dead, Ratchet." Another male voice said. Was I saved? Is my mom alive? Did she make it?

"Her heart is still beating. We have to keep trying." The first male voice remarked angrily. I tried to open my eyes and whenever I tried, I felt like I was looking at the sun and felt a burning sensation. Once I finally opened my eyes, everything looked blurry. It took me a while to adjust my vision. I saw people crowding over me, I saw a man in front of me wearing a white lab coat. The man had dark brown hair, pale blue eyes and light beige skin. You can tell right away that he is a doctor.

"Andrea, do you know where you are?" He asked. My eyes scanned around the room and saw two men standing by the door. One of them was observing me closely while the second man that was a few inches shorter than me talked to a nurse. I started to feel overwhelmed when I noticed that there were a lot of people in one small room but I couldn't find one in the crowd.

"Her heart rate is rising up, Ratchet. Is she experiencing a heart attack?" The man by the door asked. By the way he talked, you could tell that he was the boss around here. The way he stood tall and alert, the way he dressed all professional and casual. His gruff look he had due to his beard forming, yet his black hair was still manageable. The doctor whose name turned out to be Ratchet, was checking my vitals and responded to the man, "She's having a panic attack. I think it's best to let her rest." The doctor reported. The man by the door just nodded, "Very well. Any changes report to Sideswipe." Then left. Those were odd names; it must be nicknames.

Ratchet pulled up what I thought it was a pen and flashed it at my eyes, instructing me to follow his fingers. I wanted to talk and ask where I was but I couldn't. I couldn't find my voice and realized that I had some type of tube in my mouth. I had wires connected on my arms and an IV hooked up at the top of my hand. I wanted to take all these off and look for my mother. She must be around here.

"Andrea," he said my name once more, "I know that this is going to be hard on you. And it's better that you know this now and from me." I felt a heavy weight on my chest and I knew where this was heading at. My vision started to get blurry again but that is because tears were forming. I knew she died but I refused to believe that, I had hope that she survived

"Your mother passed away, Andrea." I shut my eyes closed when I felt the tears fall. I am alone, she left me alone in this messed up world. I felt Ratchet place his hands over my cold ones, "I'm really sorry. Just know that you are in good hands." I didn't want to hear the rest. I just let the darkness swallow me again.

God, I wish I was the one in her seat. This is too much for me.

Life is so unfair.

Note:

Hey guys, I hope you liked this chapter! Just a quick reminder that I do not own Transformers, only Hasbro does! All I own is my OC'S and minor OOC'S. Please R&R! I will be posting twice a week so be patience!

Enjoy your weekend(:


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three: Unspoken Truths**

Optimus P.O.V.

It has been three days since Anna's offspring return. Optimus never thought that he would see Anna again. Well, he has but alive. The leader witnessed the whole moment when Anna and her young one were being chased. He saw her the moment they left their home to the moment her heart went offline. Optimus reminiscence the whole moment as he stood in the morgue where his old friend laid inside of a black body bag. He unzipped the body bag down to her neck; it was hard to see her cold lifeless body, how her skin was colorless, her emotionless face. The feeling he had was guilt and betrayal as well anger and sadness. With his index human finger, he traced her face and imaged how her skin would feel. The corner of his lips curved downwards and wished to Primus that he can feel things but Cybertronians lack their sensors of how objects, humans, and animal feel. They don't know how a human skin feel when they are cold or hot, and sometimes it would be a problem when they are being intimate for example getting a kiss and a hug. They don't know how soft a baby skin is or when they pet a dog or a cat.

This moment hit him hard for a special reason; Anna wasn't just his close friend but also his lover. Anna was part of N.E.S.T. but when things got out of hands she wanted an out. Months late she found out she was pregnant and Optimus thought it was his child but it turned out to be someone else child, someone whom he used to call an old friend before war broke out. However, that did not change how he felt for her and promised to protect her and the little one with his life. Anna never let him keep that promise and decided that it would be best to stay out of their lives and asked for him for something in return.

 _'I don't want her to find out who her father is, Optimus.' She told him when she placed a hand over her stomach, 'And I sure as hell don't want her to be growing up with…with…'_

' _Us.' He finished for her._

 _A tear rolled down to her flushed cheeks, 'Cybertronians.' She corrected but Optimus knew what she meant, 'This is not the life I want for her to live in. If I can – which I can- give her a better life, I will give it to her but not this one.' The leader just listened to her and begged for her to stay._

She didn't change her mind at all; made him promise to not look for them whatsoever. Whatever danger they are in, she will save herself and her child. She does not want to give her offspring a slight clue that they exist. Optimus assumed that Anna's daughter knew about their existence ever since Megatron and The Fallen took over. The world has fallen apart when the governments were taken down. The only leader in this world is Megatron and The Fallen, everybody else needs to follow their new rules or suffer real consequences. Poverty are so poor; people fight for the fittest in order to survive in this era.

Optimus knew that Anna and her little one wouldn't be in this situation if she just let him and his team protect them. His hand formed into a fist and placed it on top of Anna's chest. His daughter was almost the same spitting image of Anna but she had other physical feature that looked awfully familiar to him. Anna used to have milky white skin, her nose used to be small put pointy and her eyes, how could he ever forget her beautiful brown eyes. Her once long black hair framed her heart-shape face and her square jaw.

Oh how he wishes to talk to her one last time and ask for forgiveness. For not saving her even though he promised to not interfere in her life anymore. Optimus would have done anything for her, hell, he would offer his last name to Andrea if he had the chance and claim hers. Anna always wished to have a family and he was willing to give her one if she would just have allowed him to. If she wasn't so selfish and let him in her life, and they were almost close until she was abducted by Megatron. His fallen brother is the whole blame of this mess.

After a while, Optimus heard a soft knock on the door. He heard a spark beat and a human heart. Ironhide did not wait for Optimus permission to enter and wheeled Andrea into the morgue. Optimus looked behind to see them, his human eyes widened, "What are you doing?" Ironhide stopped pushing the wheelchair, "She requested to see her mother one last time."

Optimus looked at Andrea, her eyes were red and puffy from crying and lack of sleep. The cuts were healing however, there were yellow patches on her skin as the bruises faded. He remembered that three days ago she had a cast on her arm and today she was not wearing it. He raised an eyebrow in surprised how she was healing fairly quickly. In fact, he was really surprise that she survived this whole tragedy; no human can survive that much impact.

"I just want to…say goodbye." Her voice sounded horsed. Andrea felt a lump forming on her throat. Optimus nodded, "As you wish." Andrea looked away from Optimus, his presence made her feel nervous.

Ironhide wheeled her close to her mom and locked the wheelchair so it won't roll backwards. She raised an eyebrow when she saw that the body bag was zipped down to her neck and looked at Optimus, "I was making sure that there were no objects on her." He explained. Andrea picked up a lie, from then and there with that simple lie it made her feel that she can't trust him. Andrea just nodded. After a moment looking at her mother's lifeless body from the side, she decided to get up to a get a closer look. She can't be standing up for a long time since her body is still recovering and she know she can't push her body too hard either but she will do whatever it takes to get close to her mother one last time. Even if it breaks her.

Ironhide and Optimus saw Andrea place both hands on the metal table, they didn't think of anything at the moment until she started to force herself up. Both mechs quickly placed their hands on her arms to support her but she reacted rather harshly, "I got it!" She shouted at them. Ironhide let her go right away but not Optimus. Andrea looked at him angrily with tears forming on the corner of her eyes, "I said I got it." She repeated angrily.

"I am just trying to help." He explained. Andrea's brown eyes met his icy blue ones, "I wish to be alone." She requested, "Please." Optimus hesitated for a moment, he didn't want for the young femme suffer through this alone and saw that he won't let him or anyone else lend a hand, as human say.

Optimus didn't want to push her and let her grieve for a moment, "Very well. We will be right outside if you need some assistance." Andrea didn't respond and just moved slowly towards her mother's face. Optimus and Ironhide walked away quietly. Optimus gave one last look before he walked out; if he had a human heart he would understand what it is like to have a heavy heart but his sparks just pumped didn't make him feel any different but sadness, more especially when he saw how her body shake from putting too much effort and from sobbing.

Andy's P.O.V.

I requested for a funeral for my mother. It felt inhumane just knowing that she was downstairs and…for a lack of better word: rotting away. My mother was placed in a black body bag, her clothes and jewelries taken away. My mother was completely naked. Do these people not know how to have a proper burial? I planned to have my mother's funeral this Saturday, which is two days from now and I was already stressing. I was going up and down, across and down the halls gathering flowers, looking for candles, passing the word down to whomever wants to attend the mourn. But when I was speaking to them, they were nothing to me but strangers, one of them whom saved my life instead of my mother.

Doctor Ratchet would constantly be on my ass telling me to rest and let his people handle the arrangements. I gave them a chance but they were doing everything wrong and decided to do them myself. I was walking down the hallway, and as much as I hate to admit it, I got lost. This building was huge and I don't know where I was going. This place lack of signs of directions. If I wanted to go to the bathroom, I wouldn't know where it would be. I would have to guess and if I'm wrong, I could walk in into a room where someone could be sleeping or worse: intercourse. I feel wrong saying those three little letters, it feels dirty in my mouth. I know what you are thinking so shut up!

Anyways, I managed to gather a bouquet of roses. I got at least two dozen, I don't know if that was enough or too much? But, I didn't really care. I was lucky enough to find my mom's favorite flowers, however, it got me wondering why they even have flowers in this military base? They lacked of feminine touch? I found it quiet odd if you ask me. I shook my head. The things that I am thinking right now when I should be focusing on my mother's funeral and planning to leave here soon.

As I walked down the hallway, I heard heavy footsteps and snickering. For a moment, I thought I was seeing and hearing things after Ratchet doped me up few days ago until I heard someone's shoes screeching on the floor as they run trying to be quiet. Are people seriously playing at the hallways? I was starting to question if this is really a military base instead of mental hospital. I tried to focus on my duties until I felt a cool breeze on my back. I quickly turned around to see what it was and just saw a door slammed shut. Maybe there's children in this base running around, I thought. I shrugged it off and continued walking down the halls until I heard another laughter again, ok maybe I'm going crazy. Before I turned around the corner I felt another breeze. I quickly look behind me just to see an empty hall. I shook my head when I saw no one and continued walking crashing into a strong chest.

"Ow!" I shouted when I felt few thorns penetrating my skin, "Watch where you're going." I told the man in front of me without looking at him. I knelt down to pick up the roses instead of worrying taking out the thorns.

"Here let me help you with them." He offered.

"I think you've done enough, dude." I told him but that didn't stop him. He gathered the roses for me and we got up. I almost did a double look when I looked at him and realized how handsome he looked. Peppermint soft curled hair cut short and styled with spikes all over the top of the head, a mustache, beard just along his strong square jawline. This man looked like a piece of work from Picasso; he had a breathtaking yet flirty smile, his eyes were a deep set of ocean blue color that somehow made you feel relaxed. I saw his pink lips mowing as a smile formed afterwards. This man was tall, maybe about six foot two.

I jumped a little bit when he snapped his fingers in front of me, "Your arm is bleeding." He pointed down to my said arms. I had two thorns stuck on my left arm that I completely forgot about, I shook my head, "Yeah…right." I felt dumb.

"Sorry, I'm just a little distracted." I apologized for no reason, "I'll go find Ratchet."

He laughed and I blushed, he probably get this a lot, "Yeah, he's busy right now attending to a few of our comrades. But I can help you." He offered. I wanted to take the flowers away from him but he just started to walk away, "But, you're not a doctor." I said as I chased after him.

We were at a different med bay. I felt nervous being in here without a doctor and a man taking care of my minor wounds. This man wasn't just any man, I knew who he was. Ratchet told me that this man's name is Sideswipe and it was him who saved me from drowning.

I saw Sideswipe working on taking out the two thorns on my arm but I couldn't help on staring at him. Part of me wanted to thank him for saving me but another part of me wanted to yell at him for not saving my mother first. I watched him carefully how he held a tweezer between his finger and pulled out the first thorn out then the second thorn. He pulled his hand away for a second to get a cotton ball and alcohol to disaffect my arm.

"This may sting a little bit." He warned me. I nodded once he started to pat down where he took out the thorns. With one of his hand he supported the top of my hand and it felt so warm and at the same time it felt right. His hand was big yet soft and every time he looked up at me he would smile - making me feel nervous. Now I understood what it was like to feel butterflies in the pit of my stomach, almost making me feel to throw them up. Finally, he pulled away and got up, "There, you're good as new."

I jumped off the cot and rubbed my arm where it started to sting a little bit now, "Thank you." I told him. I felt an awkwardness forming between us. I smiled nervously at him, "I gotta get back to what I was doing." I felt like I was stuttering and bit my tongue. Why am I explaining this to him?

I grabbed my mother's roses, "Collecting flowers?" It sounded like he was making fun of me and I frowned. "It's for my mother's funeral." I said and walked away feeling foolish. Was it ignorant of him to make me feel like this? I am pretty sure that he knows about what was planned for this weekend. I mean, Ratchet passed the word to his team.

I felt Sideswipe walking behind me, "Hey I didn't mean to make fun of you." He sounded apologetic but I just kept on walking. I felt bad for just ignoring his apology but I didn't want him to see me cry. Why am I crying? Maybe all this is stupid.

It is stupid.

I mean who is even going to attend to this funeral besides me? I don't know anyone in here and they probably feel sorry for a little girl whose mother's died when they probably had it worse.

I threw the flowers to the nearest trash can and walked in my room, slamming the door behind me. I slid down on the door and pulled my legs up to my chest, rested my chin on top of my knee and started to cry heavily.

God, I wish I could just stop crying.

No one's P.O.V

The Warrior saw the roses that Andrea threw in the trash can. He felt so bad, he did not mean to make fun of her. Sideswipe completely forgot about the funeral that this young femme was planning for her mother and now he made her feel completely worse.

Now he felt the need to make it up for her. The Warrior headed to Andrea's assigned room and before he knocked he heard her sobbing. He didn't know whether to leave her alone for a while or apologize now. He lifted his human hand to knock on the door but before he gave the first knock he received a call from Ironhide for tonight's patrol. Sideswipe could have ignored it if it was anybody else but Ironhide or Optimus. If he ignores Ironhide orders, he'll never hear the end of it during the night Patrol. If it was Optimus, well, I mean who is going to Ignore Primes?

An idea hit him. Once he was at the main base, he deactivated his holoform and got back to his regular alt-form, he intercom one of his comrade, "Bug, you're on tonight's patrol?"

"No, why?" The Scout replied.

Andrea's P.O.V.

It was Saturday morning and I heard a soft knock on my door. At first I thought it was Ratchet trying to get me moving since he only knock once but then I heard another knock after a few seconds. I groggily got up and rubbed my face, and thought to myself who could be at the door? I don't talk to anyone or made any friends either. I hardly go out of my room more especially of what happened two days ago with Sideswipe. I should have expected for him to make fun of me, he looked like the type of guy to pick up on a nobody.

I heard another knock again.

I sighed and walked lazily towards my door. I wish the door had that little peep hole so I can see who it was and debate whether to answer the door or not. Oh well. I opened the door and saw a tall man with ivory skin and beautiful green eyes. Ok who is hiring these handsome military men? I'm over here looking like a sack of potatoes while hot men knock on my door.

Ha! I had to mentally at that. Wow, if I had friends and the world wasn't coming to an end, I would totally brag about hot men knocking on my door.

Anyways, I think I know this dude but I forgot his name though. I know it was name after an insect, but I wonder what is his real name?

The man raised an eyebrow at me, "You're still not ready?" He asked when he pointed at me. I was wearing a lose tank top and grey sweatpants that were handed down to me, my hair was a mess as well meanwhile the man was wearing suit and tie.

"Ready for what?" I asked as I yawned and rubbed my eyes.

"For your mother's funeral…" It almost sounded like a question. Okay, this must be a joke, I was starting to get mad, "Okay, who set this up? 'cause this is a sick joke."

He quickly raised his hands up, "This is not a joke-" this time I raised an eyebrow at him, "I promised. Sideswipe planned all this to make it up for you." I stared at him in disbelief. I was looking for a hint of a sick humor, any hit but didn't find any at all. Well, not through that sweet, innocent baby face.

"Okay…well I need to get ready. It'll probably take a while." I told him even though I felt unsure. "It's fine," he said, "Take your time. I'll wait for you out here." I nodded and closed the door. I walked back towards my bed and sat down, facing my mirror. This is really happening; the funeral is planned and I'm not ready. I didn't think that I will ever be ready, especially when I talked to Ratchet about cancelling it. Now I feel like an ass for running away from Sideswipe, I should apologize when I get the chance.

I gathered my clothes that I planned to wear and before I got in the shower I walked outside and saw the man leaning against the wall playing with something in his hands, "You can come in and wait in here." I offered feeling shy.

"I can wait here." He answered with a shy smile and with that, for some reason, it made me feel comfortable and trusting. I shook my head, "I'm not going to let you wait here, but it's your choice." I said, "My door will be unlocked in case you change your mind."

I showered, took my time to get ready. It only took me an hour to prepare and then left my room. I don't know where the funeral was being held at since it wasn't at the base, we were on our way to who knows where. The whole car ride was quiet but comfortable, and during that time I remembered the man's name; Bumblebee. I remembered because of his car: black and yellow. Another nameless man. I was distracted by looking outside scenery. I missed seeing the green grass, flowerings, the shinning sun and the blue sky. I miss seeing other strangers passing by going about their day and sometimes smiling at you when they catch you staring. Now, all I see is emptiness, gray sky, white snow covering most of the ground since half the snow is melted.

Fifteen minutes later, Bumblebee pulled up to a hill where I saw four more cars parked close to a wimping tree. Beneath the tree I saw my mother's coffin and few men standing behind it. This is really happening; I am laying down my mom to rest with the help of strangers, who I know a few but not close to any of them at all.

I got out of the car and got confronted with Sideswipe before I took another step.

"Hey," He smiled sadly at me. Was it because of what happened two days ago or because of my mother's death?

"Hey." I greeted back.

"I just wanted to say sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings-"

I cut him off, the last thing I wanted for him or anyone else to feel is pity for me, "It's okay. I know you didn't mean to. I appreciate for what you did for me." I looked at him and I wanted to cry but I held it in. I won't cry. Not here. I didn't know what else to do, whether to hug him, place a hand on his arm to show him it's ok. I just acted quickly and moved past him before I make a fool of myself.

I saw Ratchet, Ironhide and Optimus. They all greeted silently. I stood in front of my mom's and Sideswipe stood beside me, handing me a red roses and few more to his comrades. That was it, I felt a tear rolling down my cheek. I looked away as I wiped my tear and sniffed.

I don't know how long we have been standing here, but no one has said a word. We mourn quietly and somehow, that moment made me feel like I belong here with them. There is a reason why mom wanted for me to find Optimus, could this be one of them?

So here's chapter three! I hope you guys liked it so far! Please r&r and I will try to post soon!

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers only Hasbro does, all I own are my OC's and minor OOC's.


	4. Chapter 4

Guys!

HAVE YOU SEEN TRANSFORMERS: THE LAST KNIGHT TRAILER! OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG I FANGIRLED SO HARD INFRONT OF MY HUSBAND AND HE JUST LOOKED AT ME ALL WEIRD ABOUT IT! AND I TOLD HIM THAT WHERE ARE GOING TO THE MOVIES TO CELEBRATE OUR BABY'S ONE YEAR BDAY! WHICH IS ON JUNE TOO!

AAAAHHHH! **FANGIRL SCREAMING UNTIL JUNE 2017**

Okay, I won't say that I am done but I will settle down for the moment lol

Onwards, just a quick reminder that I don't own Transformers only Hasbro does, all I own are my OC'S and minor OOC's.

Also, I will be answering to my reviewers on each chapter if y'all don't mind.

 **BIackrose13** : Thank you, it took me a while to start the intro, I kept on backspacing and retyping until I finally settle down to this one! Lol thank you xo

 **Sephideth** : Thank you, that really means a lot to me, Sideswipe is also my fave along with Bumblebee!:D

Chapter four: Founder keeper

Ever since my mother's death, I did not feel any different. Of course I felt sadness for a little bit and occasionally I felt anger towards her for leaving me. But, after a couple of days I felt nothing: no tears of grieving, no loneliness, sorrow, or acceptance.

I felt nothing.

Is this what you call depression?

I laid down quietly in my bed at my assigned room and remembered every single moment when we were attacked three weeks ago, starting from our home to the moment I got here. Wondering how everything went wrong. I closed my eyes and went back to the start.

Flashback

" _In the glove department there's a small brown pouch. Grab it and put it away in your jacket." I did what I was told and saw a small brown pouch bag at the corner of the glove department. I saw small stains on the pouch bag and something was glowing inside. Whatever it was felt warm at the palm of my hand and at the same time I felt unsafe having it._

" _Listen to me carefully, Andrea. Whatever you do, keep this safe. Guard it with your life until you see Optimus- "_

" _What is this?" I cut her off and started to panic. "Listen, Andy!" But before my mom could say anything else, I heard tires screeching and some kind of mechanical voice. Mom looked back and quickly pushed me down, "Get down!" She shouted. When she pushed me down, I managed to see what it was attacking us or where that mechanical noise was coming from._

end

I bolted up right away when I remembered about the brown pouch bag and my jacket. How could I have completely forgotten about that? And where was my jacket that I had that night? Could the people at the base gotten to it before I found out whatever it was that my mom was hiding? Or maybe is in the same room that I stayed at med bay? I highly doubt it, my jacket is most likely in the garbage and if anyone went through my jacket, he or she will have the brown bag.

I checked the time on the clock that rested on top of the wooden night dresser. The green light lit up, reading that it was 3:03 A.M. More than half of the people in this shelter are most likely asleep and this is my chance to quickly look for my jacket at med bay knowing that I am just wasting my time there. I got off of my twin sized bed, put on my shoes and grabbed a hand me down sweater. It was a dark blue oversized sweater that had a stamp across the chest that read "PRINCETON" in yellow letters. I snickered, that school is no longer an existence but it was one of the most prestigious elite university. A dream school for Doctors and future lawyers, dreams that were taken away when we were attacked. Funny how dreams and hopes can be destroyed in matter of seconds.

I didn't bother to check up on my hair, I already knew that it was messy but that was the least of my worries. Once I opened the door to my room, the empty hallways light greeted me and closed the door behind me. I am still not familiarized at this facility but I knew that med bay was on first floor and I was at third floor. Yeah, that's how big is in here. You would think that this base was only military base, but it also refuges a lot of people that survived during the attack. I walked towards the closest elevator and hoped that I wouldn't bumped to anyone.

I started to get nervous for no reason. I felt like I was sneaking out from my mom's house but never have I done that. I was no trouble maker, yeah I would think that I can be a bad ass but I was never close to it. I get worked up when I know that the book that I rented from the library is overdue and fearing that I may get locked up or fined. Yeap, I am a wussy. Hell, I start crying when I get blamed for something that I have never done. If I do something that I know it's against the law or it is just not the right thing, I get super nervous and won't stop talking. If you ever get to know me, here is an advice: don't tell me any secrets because I won't be able to keep them. Not that I have a big mouth, but if someone else ask me if the secret it's true, I will hurt their feelings even though the person who told me the secret was the one hurting that said person. Either way, I was involved and I am the compromise. I shuddered, that sounds even worse than the person telling secrets.

The elevator ride wasn't long. I heard a ding noise announcing that the destination was reached and the elevator doors opening. The hallways were dark and I felt like I shouldn't be here, maybe I should come back here in the morning and just ask for my jacket. Why am I even troubling myself? My conscious was telling me to get it, it's better to get it at night then during the day when there is more people. More people when they will stare at you questioning why am I carrying a wet, beat up jacket. I was thinking too much about this and the elevator door was about to close. I finally made up my mind and walked out right away before it fully closes. The room that I was in was located at the end of the hall. I started walking down the hall and I saw a nurse walking out from a room and turning off the light. She held a board in her arms and walked in to another room. She glanced up at me and gave me a small smile. I felt like I was just walking down the halls at a hospital. Well, this is med bay. If anything, the nurses will assume that I came to visit someone in here. I guess it wouldn't hurt if I ask one of the nurses if they know anything about my jacket? I stared down the hall before I took any more steps. I am overthinking it again, whether to ask for help or the hell with it and barge in into the room.

After a minute of arguing with myself, I heard a soft voice, "Are you lost sweetie?" I looked to my left and saw a tall, slim and cheerful nurse with red curly hair. The world is falling apart as we speak and this woman that looked around her early twenties managed to smile, showing off her dimples.

"I was just looking for my jacket that I had with me when I was brought in here." I admitted, I couldn't lie to her there was no point in lying. It was just a jacket that I am looking for, right?

"When were you admitted here?" She asked as she looked in her board.

"Almost a month ago."

"Oh, well it will most likely be in the lost and found. Many people that get admitted in med bay, their belonging are always sent to lost and found." She informed.

"Where is lost and found?" I asked.

"Lower level. You can take the elevator and once you get off it will be on your left right across from the morgue."

The morgue. I have not been there since my mother's death, when I saw Optimus in there. Optimus, the man who my mom mentioned when we were being attacked.

"Thank you." I said and she nodded. I walked back towards the elevator and stared at the buttons. Should I go down there or should I just go back upstairs and go during the day? Maybe I should just ask Ratchet for my jacket.

The doors closed and I just pushed the button that will take me to lower level.

Have you ever watched those scary movies when a character walks out from the elevator and notices that the hallways are semi dark and or the lights are flickering? Well, that is how the hallways looked like when I walked out from the elevator. I forgot to bring the cross with me in case a ghost decides to jump on me and take my soul. Where art thou thy salt and circle? With my fingers, I gripped my sleeves from my sweater as I walked down the hallways. I didn't realized how cold it was in here, how come I did not realized that the first time I came here? I walked to the left side of the hall. I stood in between the morgue room and the lost and found.

My memory from being here the last time was a little foggy since I was doped up and in pain. I remembered a tall, bulky, and angry looking man wheeling me to the morgue so I can say goodbye to my mom. I also remember seeing Optimus being here and explained his presence but I felt that there was more to it. My mother knows him and obviously there's a connection to it as well with the brown bag. I felt a cold chill running down my spine and tried to shake it. There was more to this place, something big and dangerous. I felt a weird vibe, something close to connect. A calling. I can't really explain myself but it's a feeling that I somehow belong here but not exactly here with these people. Again, I am just overthinking things and just turned my back away from the morgue and walked inside the lost and found room.

I gasped when I walked into the room. There were a lot of objects, clothes, shoes, toys, stuffed animals and personal belonging taking up this small place. Stuffed bears and pink unicorns that once belonged to five or six year olds. Worn out running shoes, clothes that contained holes or ripped were stained with dry blood and dirt. Literature books like Shakespeare, journals even magazines were scattered across the floor. Against the wall, the was a dark Oakwood table that contained baskets filled with jewelries, watches, and hair accessories. I was starting to feel scared about this place. What if people here are trying to kill the outsiders like us who are just trying to survive in the new world? What if Sideswipe and Bumblebee are the enemies who played friendly with me and my mom's funeral was part of the act of being friendly so I won't run away shouting bloody murder? I felt the need to get out of this place as soon as possible. But, first I need to find my jacket. How will I ever find in this mess though?

Before I started digging and pushing stuff away, I heard the door open and a flashlight flashing on my face.

"Andrea?" I heard a familiar deep voice. That familiar voice that held authority in this building, that voice that probably lured innocent people here just to be killed. I slowly backed up against the table and grabbed whatever touched my hand which was a pair of Rolex. How on earth am I supposed to defend myself with a watch? Just a slap across his face and run for it? Might as well slap myself with it for coming down here to begin with.

Optimus walked in, "Are you lost?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow at me. "No." I answered quietly while I planned how to escape here. There was a gap between him and the door, I could dash in between and make a run for it. But, he can move fast as well. I can grab a shoe and aim it his head but I am not a good aimer so I am screwed. Unless if I grab a tray of jewelries and toss it at him, maybe that will work.

"What are you doing down here?" He asked. That may be a clue of 'how did you find this place.' If it was so secretive, I don't think the nurse would even tell me of this place, or maybe it was part of the plan to corner me up like a mouse being rapped.

Should I answer or run for it? "Are you looking for something?" Optimus eyes met mine, I saw how they shined behind the flashlights. They look very…alien. It might be my adrenaline making me seeing things. My eyes wondered around this room and his eyes laid on me like I was the target, "Andrea…"

"I was just looking for my jacket." I finally answered. I can't outrun him; it would not be a very smart idea since this place is packed with military men. I saw a smile forming on his lips, that smile that made me feel like I shouldn't even worry about anything, but how can I not? My god, I am only 18 and I still need my mom's approval for everything. It's like, if a doctor asks me a question about anything, I look at my mom first before I answer him.

"Well, I can help you to look for it? What color was it?" He asked as he placed the flashlight down on the table. I still stayed by the table when he got closer, I felt tense and still wanted to run away from here.

"Um…it was black and it had fur on the hoodie." I remembered. I just hope he doesn't go through the pockets. Optimus walked towards the nearest pile.

"Am I making you uncomfortable? We can do this another day if you will like to." Optimus offered. I guess he noticed my wondering eyes. I picked up the nearest bear that was right next to my foot. The bear was almost worn out and it was missing an eye, it's left ear was bitten as well.

"That belonged to a five-year-old girl, Amanda is her name." He explained, since he said 'is' I'm assuming that she is still alive, "Very attentive for a young child but very active as well." I noticed that Optimus was trying to make conversation with me. I tried to go along with him, "What about these trays of jewelries?" I pointed out, I felt like I was accusing him of something. Maybe I was? Optimus stood up straight holding my black jacket, "Those were from people that passed." He walked towards the tray and grabbed a random ring; an engagement ring to be exact. He looked at it and looked so lost for a moment like if he just remembered something.

"Sometime, a patient takes off their jewelry and they tend to forget about them when they are on heavy medications. Few that survive, we let them know if they want to retrieve their belongings. Others that do not make it, well they end up here." Optimus placed the diamond engagement ring back to the tray. Pearl necklaces that used to go along a grandmother's neck, a watch that belonged to a father, an engagement ring to a future wife, a pair of earrings to a few months old baby. Jewelries that has no value anymore but used to have meanings to someone, now just sit down here going to rust.

"Everything you see in here are things that people leave behind, whether they be deceased or alive." Optimus grabbed his flashlight and looked at me, "It's rare when someone ask for their belonging backs." Crap, what if he thinks that I am up to something? I mean I am just looking for my jacket, what more is there to it?

Optimus handed me my jacket and I took it with a silent thank you.

"We shall get going, I can walk you back to your room." He insisted when we walked towards the elevator, I nodded while I tugged on my jacket. The ride back to second floor was quick but as well awkward when we didn't say a word to each other. However, I did want to ask him about my mom. How does she know him? I won't tell him about the brown pouch bag though until I know more about him and his intensions.

"Something is bothering you, Andrea?" He noticed me being lost in thought. I was biting my lower lip and let it go, what can I ask him? Should I ask him? We were already standing by my assigned room, maybe I should keep it to myself.

I shook my head, "No, thank you for helping me look for my jacket though." I said and turned my back away from him.

"Sleep well, little one." He bid his goodnight and left after I closed the door. I stood there for a moment, it has been a while since someone called me little one and the only person who did was my mom. I threw my jacket at my bed and sat at the corner of the bed facing the window. The gray curtains were closed, however, I was still able to see through it. I saw headlights and flashlights moving around the dark, men walking around and familiar men walking inside to their cars. I am still wondering how they managed to save or steal those fancy cars. I saw the black and yellow Camaro exiting through the tall, black gates and the gray corvette following behind. Sideswipe and Bumblebee. I haven't seen them since my mother's funeral. I wonder where they are going at these early hours? If they can go anywhere, so can I, then what am I doing here?

So many dang questions and no one to answer them. This really suck. I sighed and decided to go about my business starting with my jacket. I checked through my pockets and found the small brown bag and pulled it out. I pulled whatever was inside the said bag and I heard a small thud on my bed. It was dark in my room and couldn't make out what it was, so I quickly walked over to my night stand to turn on my lamp to see better. I walked back to my bed and kneeled on the floor with my chest pressing against the long side of the mattress. What I saw was a small shard about the size of my pinky. It was a silver shard and you can already tell that it was a missing piece, a piece that belong to something bigger. Looking closer at it, there was weird lines marked on each side.

I never seen this before, but the weird scribbles looked familiar. I think I saw it somewhere back home, I think it was in one of my mother's notebook when she used to write down information from work. I picked up the small shard to look at the fine design but all of a sudden, I felt it getting warm in between my fingers, then getting hot to the point that it started to burn. I quickly let it go of it and fell on my bed and it cooled down.

"That's odd." I thought out loud. I quickly poked it to make sure that it wasn't hot and picked it up once more.

I regret doing so now. I felt a static shot running through my veins and my vision getting blurry to seeing total blackness. Did this piece of rock just kill me?

Don't forget to read and review!


End file.
